A workshop entitled "Phenotypes and Genetic Analysis of Complex Traits" is proposed at The Rockefeller University, September 29-October 1, 1999. The intention of the workshop is an examination of phenotype definition for complex psychiatric and neuro-psychiatric traits, and statistical genetic approaches to analyze these traits. Although current phenotype definitions clinically define a patient's morbidity, a different phenotype definition may better describe the genetic aspects of the disease etiology. The development of alternative phenotype definitions and statistical analysis for complex traits may help to facilitate findings which can be replicated across studies. Talks and discussions proposed for the workshop include the following topics: qualitative and quantitative psychometric measurements, incorporating phenotypes in the genetic analysis, multivariate analysis and mapping multiple disease gene loci. Plans include publication of the workshop proceedings.